


he could be the one

by jaxelisewinters



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Fingering, Riding, Sexual Content, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxelisewinters/pseuds/jaxelisewinters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kobi Sheeran's a 16 year old newborn vampire, who went to a one direction signing, and now she can't get the smell of Liam's blood out of her head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he could be the one

I woke up, feeling stronger than i did before. I breathed in but found it uncomfortable to do so. I saw things that humans couldn't see: the dust that settle in the darkest corners. Things that didn't shine so brightly when I was a human. I smelled things: caramel, vanilla, lotus flowers, roses,etc. I heard things: rap music, adults yelling at each other, people singing. cars driving on the highway. I couldn't help but to wonder: 

Who am i? What am i? How did i become this?

"I can answer that question for you." a male voice said from behind me. I swirled around. A man with red hair, wearing a british shirt and skinny jeans answered my unspoken question. "You're a vampire." "How did you answer my question? I didn't even say anything." I said, my voice sounding like church bells. "I'm telekinetic." He said. I shrugged. "You seem to take well to the immortal life."He noted. "I knew vampires were real." I said. "That's were you should stop. You can't tell anyone that vampires are real." He said. "Anyone?" I said. "NO one." He said. I sighed. "Fine. What's your name?" "Ed Sheeran." "I'm Carter Ryerson." "Carter's too boyish for you. Let's go with.....Kobi." "Still a boyish name." I said. "But it's unisexual name." He said. "And your last name's Sheeran."

HE brought me a mirror so I could see what i looked like. I stared at the girl in the mirror. "No way this is me." I thought. "It is you. The venom heightens your beauty, making you seem irresistible to both vampires and humans." As a regular mortal, I had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a killer body. Now as a vampire, I was more stronger than before. More beautiful. Except my eyes were red. 

I knew he was the one when I went to that 1D signing. I had begged Ed to take me. "Why do you want to go?" HE said. "Because, Niall's there." "And this Niall? HE's your favorite member?" "Yes, Ed." I said. He sighed. "I can't believe this. You are the first vampire I know that fangirls over One Direction. What are you wearing anyway?" He asked. "sweatpants,a tank top, a jacket, a beanie,and shoes. Why?" "Vampires sparkle in light. And venom makes vampires more beautiful or handsome than what they already are." "Not ceiling lights?" "No." "Good."

"Take me home now." I muttered under my breath. There were a lot of girls here and I mean a lot. "I'm sorry what was that?" Ed said. "Take me home. I'm never going to get to Niall." I said. Ed shrugged and we turned around. "Hey!" a voice called out. We froze. Whoever it was jumped over the table, and walked over to me. I closed my eyes. "Stay calm." Ed said,under his breath. I nodded. "Where are you going?" the person asked. I turned around. It was Liam. "What ever you do, do not breath in." Ed said. I did the opposite. I breathed in and I could smell Liam's blood. My throat started burning. "Ed, get me out of here," I muttered. "Make a scene." he said, I clutched my throat and started coughing, "Are you okay?" Liam asked. "She's fine, She's just allergic to perfume." He said. I kept coughing. "Kobi, you wanna go outside?" Ed asked me. I nodded. We went outiside. I stopped coughing. "What happened in there? I told you not to breathe in." Ed said. "I couldn't help it. I was tempted. Ed, I won't be able to get that smell out of my head for days."

"This is why I didn't want to take here." 

He sighed and looked at me.

"Is your throat still burning?"

I nodded,"Fucking hell. You're gonna need some blood in you soon. Get in the car."

"What about the concert?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

Ed looked at me."Stay in the car,"


End file.
